11 unusual heroes
by Hollow60
Summary: 11 children are born into the world of Rwby, some are children of the original teams others have no idea who's child they are. But they are all destined to fight the remains of the White Fang and an ancient grimm... (no more oc slots open)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone and this is a special fanfic for authors only (sorry to all guests). Send me your oc which is actually how you picture your author self. Use the oc form below and send to me your oc though pm. The reason I do not want it in the reviews is to spoil the surprise and if it's posted in the reviews then that oc is not allowed and only one oc each. Also I'll be having my own and there are 8 oc slots open! Authors only!

P.s: this is when all characters in RWBY are adults

Oc form!

Author name: Hollow60 (in story called Hollow)

Age (not real age): 16

Race (faunus, human, half grimm, half faunus etc): half fox grimm, half cat faunus

Appearance: Black hair, dark brown skin, half Grimm mask on face which can be removed, light blue eyes and a scar across Grimm mask.

Height: 6.4 ft

Personality: a bit of a flirt, loves to be around friends, when someone hurts his friends he will usually find the person and kick them off a cliff into a gorge if allowed.

Clothes: black Kevlar mask that covers the bottom half of his face, blood red trench coat, a backpack, baggy pirate pants, knee guards on pants, dark purple ankle high boots, fingerless gloves,

Weapons: two rifles hidden inside trench coat, two pistols strapped to back of trench coat on the waist, two cutlass's at side that can turn into sniper, back back holds extra ammo as well as two shotguns which can transform into a bo staff that when either hit something or someone fire a round.

Gadgets: the rifles can connect and transform into a surfboard, backpack can be attached to surfboard and transformed into a jetpack.

What you do when you have free time (whatever you want it to be): pirate

Semblance: the ability to control all kinds of liquid including piss which is useful for pranks.

Gender: male

Past history: adopted by Blake at the age of 2, met Yangs son and became the best of friends at the age of 5, met Phyrra's daughter and had a little crush which he got over, enrolled at beacon early as well as did his friends, met the old headmaster Ozpin who trained him, recently became a pirate but the good kind.

Family: mother: Blake, father: unknown, aunt: Yang, Ruby, Weiss, uncle: none, sister: none, brothers: none, other family: none.

Romantic relationship: likes redheads or brunette and those who flirt

Strengths: surfboarding, punching, singing, fighting at night,

Weaknesses: drowning (he can swim but he's still half cat faunus),

Fears: his aunts, mother and friends dying oh and his guitar being broken

Hobbies: reading, listening to his aunts talk about their old life back at beacon, surfing, meeting new people, beating Cardin's son at a fight, singing and playing guitar.

This is my oc form

That's about it! Every time someone sends me an oc form I'll study it and then post a chapter about the oc and once all 8 ocs are sent then all oc forms are stopped. However if you send me an oc form in the reviews it will not count.

This is Hollow60 signing out


	2. Notice

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated. I will have a reason...tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

Here is the first oc from author Johanne Smithe. And without further ado let's begin!

Name: Johanne Smithe

Age: 17

Gender: male

Race: half human, half sloth faunas

Appearance: long blonde hair that reaches his shoulders, light brown skin, brown eyes

Height: 6 ft. 1 in.

Personality: good sense of humor, friendly but reserved, hates talking about his past

Clothing: black dress shirt, dress pants, dress shoes, belt, and dress socks.

Weapons: Escrima sticks that combine into a staff and can fold into a shotgun fill with dust ammunition. When not in use he hides one escrima stick in each of his sleeves

Free time: hacking

Semblance: Isolation- surrounds himself and an enemy in an arena built up from his aura to fight one on one.

Past: When he was 10 his parents and 3 year old brother were murdered by human racists.

Family: Human Father: Victor Smithe (deceased) Faunas Mother: Sara (deceased) Faunas younger brother: Alexander Smithe

Other family:unknown

Romantic Relationship: likes kind girls who have a great sense of humor

Strengths: computer whiz, fighting 1v1, video games

Weaknesses: making friends, fighting more than 3 opponents at once

Fears: dying alone

Hobbies: Playing video games, hunting Grimm, drawing/sketching

"Johanne a new job for us. Some guy wants us to hack into a security system for some reason." Johanne looked up at his hacker mate Jack and just nodded while cracking his fingers and beginning to do what he did best...hacking. Ever since his parents and his brother were murdered by human racists he had gone sour and gone into the life of hacking and had done it for so long he had to be reminded of how old he was once in a while. However he was half human and half faunus and the only way to know he was a faunus was the fact that he had a habit of falling asleep which most people assumed made him a sloth faunus. Johanne set up his computer, grabbed the USB drive that Jack had put in front of him, shoved it into the USB port and began hacking. He was quite a good hacker for his age and was known in the underground for hacking into banks and breaking any firewall or any security system that was in his way. And he also was sitting on a lot of money (not literally), he had earned quite a big fortune from his hacking skills. He was used to hacking but this time it was tough even for him and he had a deadline and he wanted to change out of his dress clothes, yes you heard me right dress clothes. The gang members had left him to die in the abandoned and broken home and a few days later an underground gang boss found him and left him some dress clothes. For years and years that was all he had to wear but it was nice...unfortunately he had a bit of a habit of...staying neat which was an unfortunate habit in the underground. Anyway Johanne was working hard when suddenly a warning sign appeared in his computer screen as well as a video call.

"Video call answered" called out the Ai voice and at once a man with a dragon tattoo over his eye appeared in the video.

"Boy...we need to talk."

"I haven't got time to talk Mercury."

"Well make time!" Johanne nodded and switched off the video call and turned around to look at Jack to see he wasn't in his seat. What was however was a man holding a shotgun at his face. Johanne turned his head to the screen to see that the warning sign read [WARNING, once file is opened an alarm will be set off].

"Jack stitched me up." The man with the shotgun smirked and pulled Johanne out of his seat and began shoving him towards the door. Once they were in open air the man shoved Johanne into a van and got himself into the drivers seat before driving off to who knows where. Johanne sighed as he began thinking. Johanne began thinking hard. Jack had stitched him up for a reason. Johanne knew Jack wouldn't go for money or dust he would only want power and a weapon. Johanne looked up to see that he was the only one in the back of the truck. Smirking Johanne flicked his sleeves and his Escrima sticks fell into his hands.

"Well I guess I better tidy up."

Two hours later...

Mercury smiled as the truck appeared. He looked at Jack who was examining his new weapon. It was two katanas with blood red hilts and pure silver blades. The transformation was a auto rifle which was quite useful as it also had three grenade launchers attached to the rifle. The truck stopped and two guards opened the back door only to be met with a shotgun blast to the face. Johanne walked out holding his shotgun in his hands.

"So then...who wants to die first?" Mercury looked at the other guards who nodded and ran to Johanne.

"Aw man...20 to 1...not fair." Johanne sighed before raising his hands summoning a small arena.

"I chose...you Pikachu!" Johanne chuckled at his little joke before becoming his normal attitude. The guard charged before getting hit in the stomach by Johanne's staff. The next got slammed in the head, the third in the rib and so on. Finally Jack stopped examining his weapon and stood up and threw a grenade at Johanne. As soon as the grenade was close enough Johanne swung his staff like a baseball bat, hit the grenade back at Jack and yelled out.

"FOUR!" 'Or whatever it is.' The grenade hit Jack in the face and exploded causing him to burn up into pieces of ashes. Mercury was slightly impressed and amused by the boys joke but he stood up and walked off only to have a certain sniper rifle pointed at his face.

"Well well well...hello Ruby." Ruby Rose raised an eyebrow at Mercury before swing her sniper rifle so it his his balls. Mercury doubled over clutching his man parts in pain before going into a painful sleep. Ruby looked at Johanne who was looking at her.

"So...am I going to be arrested?"

Scene change

"OH COME ON WHAT DID I DO!?" Ruby raised an eyebrow at Johanne and walked over to the chief of police and struck up a conversation. Johanne sighed as he looked at the cuffs that were strapped into his wrists.

"I didn't do shit and she still arrests me. Bloody hell." Johanne sighed and sat down and flicked his sleeves...and nothing came out. Johanne's eyes began to twitch, his fingers began to move.

"YOU TOOK AWAY MY BLOODY WEAPONS WOMAN! YOUR DEAD!"

Scene change

"So how was the arrest?" Ruby looked at Blake as her son cleaned up the dishes and sat back down.

"Oh it was easy...but the boy was a bit annoyed. And he is well...different. I can't really explain it. Oh well." Hollow looked at his mother before walking to his room.

Scene change

"Sitting in my cell...I got nothing else, stuck in a cell." Johanne sang the song quietly under his breath while lying on the bed. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a rapping on the bars. Opening his eyes he saw a teen standing at the door dressed in a pirate like garb. However the teens head was covered in shadows.

"And who the bloody hell are you black beard?" Johanne heard the teen chuckle before the teen stepped into the light so Johanne could get a better look at the teens face and almost yelled. The bottom half of the boys face was covered by a Kevlar mask but what was most surprising was the cat ears and a half grimm dragon mask on the left side of his face. The teen fitted a key into the door and opened it up. He threw Johanne his Escrima sticks and stood back.

"Now your going to help me with something." Johanne smirked and created his shotgun aiming it at the boys face.

"What if I said no?" The teen smiled and moved his hands so they were gripping the pirate coat. The teen quickly pulled the cloak apart and from the inside of the cloak pulled out two auto rifles, with his mouth grabbed a cutlass and finally made every single bit of water in the prison appear behind him the water rising menacingly. The teen smirked while Johanne went white in the face.

"I change my mind." The teen smirk widen a bit but not menacingly but calm and happy.

"Great! You do know how to rid a motorcycle...right?"

Scene change...again...

"WOOHOO!" Johanne had never ridden a motorcycle before but had instantly gotten the hang of it easily.

"You know that with you yelling the cops are gonna find us faster right?" At that Johanne shut up but still silently whooped. After a moment of silence Johanne spoke up again.

"So why did you break me out?"

"Cause I need your help. A few days ago I accidentally stumbled across an warehouse that was supposed to be used for ship repairs. What it actually held was the entire remains of the White Fang. But before I tell you the rest I need to find a few more teammates." Johanne thought it over.

"Ah what the heck! I've got nothing better to do so I'll help you. Besides I need something to do. So who's next on the list?" The teens mouth widened a bit.

"Firstly the names Hollow. And yes I know your name Johanne. Second the next person is my cousin Alyss."

Chapter 1 done! Sorry for the long wait but first my parents decide to take away all my writing material (iPad, laptop etc) and then the next day they lost it! I only got it back yesterday after at least 6 days! Anyway here is chapter 2 and I hope you all like it and thanks to Johanne Smithe for submitting this oc and I have 2 oc slots left so get making people!

This is Hollow60 signing out...


	4. Notice 2

Hey everyone I've had some great ocs but now I've gone over the oc limit! However I have had some excellent ocs from Winter-Snow-Wolf, DarkZexi and Nahliel Michelangelo Sparda and as of now all oc slots are closed!


	5. Chapter 3

Oc number two from author Ookami Alyss! Now without further ado...let's start the show!

Ocs: we've got the popcorn!

Author Name: Ookami Alyss (Name in Story: Alyss)

Age: 16

Race: Half Wolf Faunus

Appearance: Shoulder length brownish hair with red tips. Longer in the front and shorter in the back. She has brown wolf ears that have red tips. She has pale skin, and her left eye is silver and her right eye is green. She is average weight(surprisingly with her glutenous eating habits).

Height: 4'11 ft

Personality: She is generally an easy going and cheerful kid, though she can be shy around people she doesn't know. She likes to tease her friends at times, though only in good humor. She does have temper that can be a force to recon with if provoked (like being called short).

Clothes: She wears a white tank top with a black half jacket that has red cuffs and no hood. She wears a red (combat)skirt and black and red striped knee length stockings. She wears a black belt that has a wolf head buckle that hangs loosely around her waist. She also wears a red cape that her mother gave her for her 14th birthday that has black fuzzy trimming around that hood. She also wears a sliver rose necklace.

Weapons: Two long daggers that can combine and turn into a bow. She carries the arrows on her back and sheathes the daggers in a holder on her belt. She utilizes dust imbued arrows, primarily fire and ice.

Gadgets: Black headphones that have red trimming, plays music and can be used to communication

What do you do in your free time: Eat snacks and draw. She usually does something, otherwise she gets bored and lies on her back and eats snacks like cookies or chocolate, or Pocky and stares at the ceiling(or sky). She also enjoys hanging out with friends. She also enjoys trying to fix things, though is still learning.

Semblance: Speed, which helps her fight

Gender: Female

Past History: Alyss was the daughter of Ruby and Xerxes who were both Huntsmen and Huntresses. Ever since she was little, she wanted to become a huntress like her parents. Her parents helped her learn how to control her semblance when she grew older. At the age of 13, her father passed away while on a mission to eliminate a horde of Grimm attacking a village. Ruby helped her forge her weapons, and she currently is attending Beacon after skipping a year ahead.

Family: Mother: Ruby, Father: Xerxes (A wolf faunus who was a Huntsmen, deceased), Aunts: Yang, Weiss, Blake, Grandfather: Taiyang Xiao Long, Grandmother: Summer (Deceased) Other Family members: Qrow

Romantic Relationship: Likes someone who is funny, fun to be around, and doesn't use her or treat her like trash.

Strengths: Running, agility, decently good at fixing things like weapons, drawing

Weaknesses: Doesn't always think when it comes to fighting and runs headlong(Sometimes literally) into danger

Fears: Spiders, being a burden on others, and that the rest of her family and friends would die

Hobbies: Drawing, fixing weapons and attempting to make small weapons like daggers or something, talking to friends and family,

"ALYSS IM HOME!" Alyss Rose raised her head as she heard the door slam shut. She got off the chair she was sitting on and left the room,and walked downstairs to see her mother kicking her shoes off before Ruby fell flat first onto the couch.

"Let me guess...today was a pain?"

"If I had known that being a cop would involve paperwork, sorting out prisoners, fixing jail cell bars then I would've stayed as a teacher at Beacon." Alyss rolled her eyes before walking into the kitchen and then walking back out holding a plate of cookies. She put them in front of her mother who took one and ate it without even looking. A knock was heard at the door and Alyss walked into the hallway and opened it to reveal two teens standing in the door frame. They had obviously being arguing about something but what really surprised Alyss was the way they were dressed. The older one was dressed in a pirate like garb but had a grimm dragon mask on one half of his face and the other was in dress clothes but his hair was so untidy that you would've thought that A: they were being idiots or B: they were being idiots.

"Can I help you?" The teen with the grimm mask raised the unconcealed eyebrow.

"I need to speak to your mother." Alyss was about to answer when her mother came around the corner.

"Alyss who is...HOLLOW!" Ruby charged forward and hugged the teen now known as Hollow. Hollow laughed and patted his aunts back.

"It's good to see you to aunt Ruby!"

"Hang on! This bitch is your aunt?! Dude why didn't you fucking tell me?" Ruby looked around Hollows shoulder and gasped when she saw Johanne standing there. Ruby took two steps towards Johanne, looked at him and quickly kicked him in the balls. Johanne screamed bloody murder and fell onto the ground.

"You know I just broke him out of prison so...you could've at least let him say sorry." Ruby scowled at Hollow who picked Johanne up and closed the door.

"Look I need to talk to you and Alyss. Where is the most secure place in your house?" Alyss thought for a second before pointing towards the basement. Ruby lead the way but not before she closed the windows and dimmed the lights. Alyss opened the door to the basement and the three of them walked down while Johanne stood at the top of the stair trying to get some feeling back into his genitals before going down.

"So what's this all about Hollow?" Hollow looked around the room before answering.

"A few days ago I was walking around the city minding my own business but also doing parkour so I could get around quickly but I accidentally slipped and fell into an empty garbage bin. Luckily I slowed my fall but dislocated my shoulder in the process." Everyone grimaced at the thought of Hollow popping his shoulder back in place. Before he could continue however the front door banged open and they all head voices upstairs. Hollow ran for the stairs looked back, then up with Johanne following him.

Upstairs

"Search everywhere! Find her!" Hollow put his hand on the hilt of his cutlass and pulled out the cutlass before grabbing the man by the mouth and running the cutlass straight though him. The man went limp and Hollow lowered him to the ground gently as to not make a noise. He then grab a vase and threw it at a wall not far away from his position with Johanne. The men heard it and came lumbering towards the noise while the rest stayed behind. Hollow heard a noise behind him and turning his head saw Ruby holding her scythe and Alyss was holding two long sharp daggers. Hollow sighed in relief before walking out into the corridor smiling.

"EVENING GENTS!" The men all whipped their heads around but not before Hollow had pulled open his coat and grabbed his auto rifles and then pulling the triggers. The bullets sprayed everywhere killing the men.

"We've got to move. Aunt Ruby you have a car?" Ruby shook her head and Hollow cursed.

"Then we've got to get out on foot." Alyss nodded before throwing her dagger into a man chest before grabbing it and then using the mans chest as a springboard jumped off him and stabbed her daggers into a mans chest. Johanne combined his Escrima sticks into his shot gun and blasted two men coming from behind them before kicking a man in the balls and knocking him out. Ruby stayed back and opened a door that lead to the top of the building.

"This way!" Johanne followed her with Alyss right behind him and then Hollow. When they reached the top they all put their weapons away before they looked for a way out.

"If we can get to the others I can get us all out of here. I've got to find 10 more people then we're good to go." Ruby nodded, Johanne just grunted and Alyss was confused.

"Hang on first what's going on?" Hollow grumbled and it sounded like *troublesome*.

"I haven't got time to explain but we need to go now!" And with that Hollow jumped off the roof and landed on the next building. Johanne followed him, then Alyss and finally Ruby.

"Our next targets a guy named Vulcan and all I've found out about him is that he has a metal arm and that's it! Shit...BULLHEAD!" Hollow quickly raised his hand and from the sewage water flew straight into the bullhead causing it to go off course. Hollow let the water go before moving off again. However before they could get any further they had to get through a certain female and that female was Cinder Fall.

"Cinder."

"Hollow." Both were clenching fists, both had a murderous look in their eyes and both were radiating massive lengths of killer intent. Hollow pulled out his cutlass's and Cinder pulled out a sword writhed in fire. Both held still for a second before charging. Their swords clashed in mid air and for a second I saw two presences behind them. Behind Cinder was an image of a huge dragon writhed in shadows and flame. Behind Hollow was a sea dragon writhed in ice and water. The dragons roared at each other before attacking as well before the after images faded. Meanwhile Hollow and Cinder were still locked in combat battling furiously trying to gain the upper hand and both were equal in skill, agility and anger. Every time their weapons struck sparks flew. However Hollow moved back and threw Alyss forward.

"She's all yours." Alyss grumbled about stupid and annoying cousins before turning her knives into her bow. Quickly she drew four arrows and let them loose. Two hit Cinder while the two others caught hold of her sleeves and held her down. Then she ran our way. They followed leaving Cinder on the ground in a dazed mood.

To be continued...

So I did a little cliffhanger *not...I don't know you decided*. Anyway next up is Vulcan2312! So get ready for the next chapter and as I said in the pervious chapter/notice no more ocs apart from those three people.

Until next time

This is Hollow60 signing out


	6. Chapter 4

Number 3 is from Vulcan 2312 and his oc Vulcan! Anyway hope you liked last chapter and this one so let's begin!

Vulcan(2312)

Gender: male

Species: human

Age: 17

Hair (Style, colour): shaggy, medium brown hair, salt and pepper beard

Eyes (colour): outer ring of blue, inner ring of green

Body build: Tall about 6' 8", thin, slightly muscular

Appearance: white skin, freckles, and has a steampunk styled mechanical left arm that he built with his father when he was 8

Clothes: (shirt) a white long-sleeved under shirt with a brass band on right sleeve (doesn't have the sleeve on left arm), grey vest with a pocket on the left side with a napkin neatly folded in it.

(pants) pinstriped pants folded at the bottom, with a brass chain leading from belt loop to pocket on right side connected to a pocket watch.

(shoes) black combat boots that goes half way up calves, under the pants

(hand) has a black leather glove that goes halfway up his forearm

(head) has a black bowler hat, and brass steampunk goggles

Weapon(s): his left arm is his weapon which has three forms: hand, triple blade, and sub machine gun

(hand) generic passive form of a hand (multi-use tool for grabbing, punching, scratching, eating, and using other tools)

(triple blade) for when a punch is not good enough, two blades swing out from sides of the arm, while a third flips out from under the arm, useful for locking weapons, and cutting to the meat and grit of the creatures of Grimm

(sub machine gun) has a basic gun barrel and firing mechanism in the upper section of the arm that will pop of the top of arm and when in need of reload, bottom of forearm will unhinge to give way to a clip of bullets

Likes: quiet areas, and machines

Dislikes: Loud places

Personality: quiet, doesn't talk till spoken too, unless it is important, doesn't hold grudges

Hobbies: reading, writing, tinkering with machinery

Bio:Vulcan is a silent go-with-the-flow kind of guy, his dad works as a small time mechanic repairing cars and trucks, his mom is an artist who draws portraits of customers and sometimes make an abstract painting for people to put up in their house. One day, when Vulcan was 7, he was helping his dad with a car when the hydraulics of the lift gave out and caused the car to fall onto Vulcan's left arm, severely crushing it beyond repair, and thus having to get it removed. When he turned 8, his father told him that he will make him an arm to replaced the one that was lost. So for the next few months they built him the arm he has now, except without all the weaponry, because who gives an 8 year old a gun inside his arm, when he is still learning to control it. As time went on he made his way to Signal and upgraded his arm to what it is now.

Vulcan sighed as he fixed his malfunctioning arm for the 48th time and still it wouldn't stop. Groaning he put away the screwdriver and closed up the arm and walked back to his room grabbing a soft drink off the counter before continuing into his room. He shut the door before turning on the lights and then flopping down on his bed tired he fell asleep...well he would've if there hadn't been voices coming from the roof. Annoyed Vulcan was about to open his window and yell at them to shut up when he heard his name.

"So his names Vulcan right?"

"That's right. He's also the silent type and he's got a good reason." Vulcan stood up and transformed his hand into its sub machine gun form. He silently crept out of his room and into the backyard and looked at the roof. He saw four figures on the roof but since it was so dark he couldn't see a thing except their outlines.

"HEY!" The people turned and looked at him startled and jumped off the roof.

"Now kindly explain who you are before I have to do something painful." The four people looked at each other while one raised an eyebrow as well.

"Listen can we talk inside? I'd rather not be overheard." Vulcan nodded slowly before walking back in three of them following but one stayed outside for a minute before walking back in. Vulcan switched on the lights to see his parents at the table looking at him.

"Vulcan bed now!" Vulcans father exclaimed. At that moment the four people came in and looked around.

"Nice place." Vulcan looked at them.

"Thanks." Vulcans mother looked at the four people.

"I know you. You're Ruby Rose." Ruby chuckled sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head. Hollow chuckled at his aunts antics while Johanne smirked and Alyss giggled. Ruby blushed before sitting down comfortably. Alyss looked at Hollow

"So what are you doing here?" Everyone looked at Hollow who was eating an apple but stopped when he realised everyone was looking at him.

"Wahf?"

"Your eating when we have to stop the remains of the White Fang and an ancient Grimm?" Hollow shrugged before realising he couldn't eat the apple properly without people seeing his face. He reached for the mask, hinged his fingers around his mask and suddenly pointed at the window.

"OH LOOK THE WHITE FANG!" Everyone rushed over and when they saw nothing they looked back at Hollow to see the apple core on the table and a bin full of apple cores besides him his mask back on. Everyones mouths dropped to the floor. Vulcan sighed before sitting down. Hollows eyes suddenly went from cheerful to downright serious.

"Now I'm going to be serious. I was at the docks when I heard a noise coming from a warehouse that was supposed to be used for repairs. What it actually was, was the remains of the White Fang. They had plans to use five organs of Teams RWBY and JNPR. I warned team JNPR but Jaune went missing a few months ago. I followed Jaune's trail only to find him in the middle of the Emerald forest temple crucified and five organs of his taken. He's still alive but...he's in a mental institution." Ruby gasped and covered her mouth, Alyss went pale, Johanne vomited but not in the room and Vulcan and his family gaped.

"And why are you telling me this." Hollow sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, well as much as he could grab.

"Because he said a something that is not something he would've said.

11 teens shall go west...

And find a beast they can not best...

But armed together against single foe...

This foe shall crumble into nothing at all...

And that's that. So are you in or...shit we're too late. Aunt Ruby I need you on the roof using your sniper, Alyss, Johanne guard the front door and back. I'll take them head on." Ruby nodded before running out of the room, Alyss ran to the back door and Johanne to the front.

"Hang on what about me?" Hollow stopped and looked at Vulcan before smiling.

"You know how to dodge bullets?"

10 minutes later...

Vulcan swore as another bullet just narrowly avoided his head. Hollow pulled him down before stabbing a water pipe. As the water flushed out Hollow used the water to create a giant wave. He pulled out his auto rifles and turned them into a surfboard. He then jumped into the wave and rode it while yelling in happiness. He then grabbed Vulcan and pulled him on before jumping off and using the water to push away all the White Fang trucks away. He then dispersed the water and put away his surfboard. The White Fang members groaned from where they were and Hollow smiled. Vulcan transformed his arm back to normal and they both hi-fived before walking back inside.

"Hollow...I want to help...but I can't leave my parents behind." Hollow pondered that. He knew Ruby was battle ready but he wasn't sure about everyone else. He had basically just dragged Johanne and Alyss off without asking and now was he going to drag Vulcan off as well.

"Look...I understand. But if you change your mind...send a flare into the sky and I'll be there to help. Good knowing you Vulcan. Keep your blades sharp and your senses sharper." And with that Hollow walked off with Ruby, Alyss and Johanne following him. Vulcan stared after them smiling before walking inside and shutting the door. It had been a long day for everyone but soon a long year was going to come.

To be continued...

Thanks to Vulcan2312 for his oc! And next up is...I'll just save for the next chapter shall I. Anyway till next time.

This is Hollow60 signing signing out!


	7. Chapter 7

And this oc is from *drum roll* mewisbetterthanyou and his oc Ivy Burrow! Take a bow you two! Anyway that is the oc form of Ivy Burrow! Also I've decided to have the next oc in this story. The next oc is from Devster77 and his oc Dev. Since there are going to be two ocs in this chapter it will be an extra long chapter. ON SCREEN GUYS!

LOADING...LOADING...LOADING...LOADING...DOWNLOAD COMPLETE

Author name: mewisbetterthanyou

Character name: Ivy Burrow

Age (not real age): 16

Race (faunus, human, half grimm, half faunus etc): Human

Appearance: Mid-length brown hair in pigtails, pale skin, green eyes

Height: 5'2"

Personality: A mischievous prankster, childish. She is a gymnast and uses it to her advantage. Teases people mercilessly and has a quick wit. Will be the first person to make a joke. Can be annoying but is adorable so people let her get away with it. Is a kleptomaniac and is therefore very good at stealing (but she can't help it). Excitable with endless energy.

Clothes: Short dark green tunic, black leggings, brown ankle boots, brown belt with a harness to hang her weapon in small form, wears a quiver for her cross-bow bolts on her back, a dark green beanie-type hat.

Weapons: A crossbow with sharpened points at either end, so she can hold onto the curved part of the bow and use as a melee weapon. The pointed end can help her climb up walls if she digs it into the wall either side and quickly jumps from side to side, digging it into the wall each time she lands. She can also use the crossbow bolt to fire off rope, which she can then slide down using the bow.

Gadgets: She can fold her weapon into three and attach it to her belt for easy carrying

What you do when you have free time (whatever you want it to be): Practice gymnastics, steal things

Semblance: The ability to become almost unseen/invisible, which comes in handy when stealing

Gender: Female

Past history: Born the second child of Nora and Ren, and took after her mother. Her big brother was always protective of her so she found ways to escape his watchful eye, developing her skill for stealth. Met the other children of team JNPR and was accepted into Beacon early because of Nora's insistence (and no-one says no to Nora)

Family: Mother: Nora, father: Ren, brother: an older brother (by 4 years) called Sam (who takes after Ren), other family: none known, Honorary uncle: Jaune, Honorary aunt: Phyrra

Romantic relationship: Likes tall snarky guys who aren't bothered by her constant cheerfulness

Strengths: Stealth, thievery, gymnastics, good improviser

Weaknesses: Hand-to-hand combat, staying awake in class

Fears: Family getting hurt, breaking a bone

Hobbies: Gymnastics, stealing things, bothering her friends, making jokes, eating sugary foods

Author Name: Devster77 (In the story his name is Dev)

Age: 16

Race: Human

Appearance: Long black hair with orange highlights, tannish skin and blue eyes, often mistaken for a female (I'm not gonna lie, it happens alot personally, I do have long black hair, just not the highlights xD)

Height: 5.1

Personality: Quiet, likes to keep to himself and is awkward around others, but on the battlefield he is always obedient and tries his best to help his friends and team.

Clothes: Wears a long sleeved shirt that covers his hands and blue jeans. Wears a piece of chest armor under his shirt to protect himself.

Weapon: Dual red and blue silenced hand guns with mini scythes on the front.

Gadgets: The ends of both hand guns can shoot out half a rod which combined can make a staff.

What you do when you have free time: Read/Study

Semblance: The ability to disappear from plain sight, can only do it for about 10 seconds so he usually uses it to get out of someone talking to him. He can use it for as long as 60 seconds but only under extreme circumstances, in the end usually ending up passing out.

Gender: Male

Past History: Attended Signal to become a scholar huntsman, wanting to teach others to the best of their ability. But being the shy and Anti Social type he is, ended up fighting for a team instead, to learn better communication skills required to teach someone in the first place. He was often avoided by other guys due to his female like appearance and decided he would be better off without the trouble. He is the son of Yang Xiao Long and was shown how to create his weapon by his aunt Ruby Rose. He is even more romantically challenged then he is socially.

Family: Mother: Yang, Father: Unknown, Uncle: None, Aunt: Ruby

Romantic Relationships: He will never say it out loud, but he always was interested in the fun outgoing types due to living with his mother.

Strengths: Book Smart, Weaponcraft, Teaching Others, Stealth.

Weaknesses: Socially Inept, Explaining things without over explaining them.

Fears: Never becoming the Huntsman he wanted. Being unaccepted by his peers due to him not being as social.

Hobbies: Reading, Creating Weapons, Training/Sparing and playing the Piano

I'm looking forward to seeing how you do this story, regardless, good luck!

BEGINNING STORY SEQUENCE PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS...

NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED 'M' FOR LANGUAGE.

"Now remember Phyrra's on speed dial if you need her. Don't get into any trouble okay?" Ivy groaned in frustration as her father Ren rambled on about safety etc. Nora looked at her daughter and they both rolled their eyes before Nora grabbed Ren and pulled him away.

"Just break their legs!" And with that the door closed shut. Ivy heard the car pelt out of the driveway. Ivy counted to ten before running to her room and picking up the phone and began dialling.

"It's me...party 9:00pm or later...my place."

9:00pm

Ivy screamed in shock as she had just won another round of shots for the 5th time. She whooped before walking out to check for cops. As she vomited on the grass she saw four late comers. The first was a teen who was at least 6 foot. He wore a long black leather jacket, skinny jeans, fingerless gloves, mountain climbing boots with straps and for some reason a grimm mask. The second teen was a little bit shorter but still the same. He wore dress clothes but the jacket was ripped a bit so he looked a little badass in her opinion. The other two girls were simply beautiful in Ivy's opinion. The first was smaller then the two boys but made up for it in almost every way. She wore a green sleeveless tank top, short blue denim pants, knee high boots and light blue lipstick. The other girl was older and was quite pretty. She had short brown hair tied in a ponytail, a short dress, silver earrings, high heel shoes and finally a gold necklace. Ivy stumbled up to them a bit drunk.

"Hey there...welcome to my party! Anyway...oh hello cutie." Ivy stumbled up to Johanne and gave him a wink. Johanne blushed while Hollow winked at him before pulling Ruby and Alyss inside. They all separated Ruby went into the back, Alyss stayed inside and Hollow went to the roof. Hollow sat down and watched the streets. The night wore on and Hollow seeing that no one was coming jumped down from the roof. Everyone was having fun and drunk as hell. Hollow pulled out his guitar from his jacket and strummed it. A few people heard it and cheered and soon everyone was cheering. Hollow decided on a song and grabbed Alyss and pulled her up and whispered in her ear what he was playing and she agreed.

Song 'Good Time' by Owl City

"Whoa-uh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-uh-oh

It's always a good time

Woke up on the right side of the bed

What's up with this Prince song inside my head?

Hands up if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care

Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere

I'm in if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night

I'll wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time (Whooo)

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again

Checked out of my room, hit the ATM

Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night

I'll wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time (Whooo)

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time.

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when

It's always a good time then

Doesn't matter where

It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,

It's always a good time then

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

Cause it's always a good time."

Suddenly Hollow noticed from his position that a man in the building over the street was holding something in his hands. At the same time Hollow saw out of the corner of his eye that there were three people entering the house, yard and front lawn. Hollow cursed and put his finger to his ear.

"Ruby, Johanne we've got trouble. Four White Fang one in the house, another in the yard, one across the street and the forth...SHIT!" Hollow turned around just as a rifle round went off just where his hand was a few minutes ago. Hollow quickly pulled out his cutlass and cut off the White Fangs members head off.

"GUYS THEY KNOW WERE HERE TAKE THEM OUT NOW!" Hollow jumped off the stage and pushed Ivy and Johanne onto the ground just as the bullets rammed into Hollows face and he fell to the ground. Ivy snapped out of her drunk ness and yelled, Johanne growled and combined his Escrima sticks and hit his staff into the ground and Hollow groaned rising up and groaning in pain as he did so.

"Fuck...that hurt more then when I was shot in the balls." Hollow stretched and checked his mask before pulling out his auto rifles.

"Now then...go to hell." He pulled the triggers and the rifle rounds went flying into the next building over the street. He then put away the rifles and pulled out his cutlasses and shoved them into a person behind him.

"Well it looks like they know we are here. Might as well drop the disguises." Hollow snapped his fingers and he turned back to his old uniform as well as Ruby, Alyss and Johanne. They all stood back to back in two groups. They all pulled out their firing weapons and began shooting at any people who had a certain White Fang symbol on their face, skin or clothing. Once they had finished most of the people off, half the guests had disappeared while the rest of the guests were hiding. Hollow put away the auto rifles and realised that the girl they had met on the front lawn looked pretty pissed off.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?" Hollow sighed and put his head in his hands before looking at her.

"YOU DESTROYED MY FREAKIN HOUSE! MY DADS GONNA BE PISSED!" Hollow grumbled and looked at Ivy.

"Look...I'm sorry...but in case you haven't realised THESE GUYS ARE WHAT REMAINS OF THE WHITE FANG!" Hollow grabbed one of the guys, pulled him up and showed her. Ivy gasped and then grumbled about *annoying cute boys*. Hollow ignored her and went to work of using beer to push the White Fang members out of the yard. Unfortunately the entire yard now smelt like beer which was actually a nice smell...sorta. Ivy sat on the stairs inside her home with a massive headache. She couldn't stand headaches.

'Can this day get any worse?' A knock at the front door confirmed her suspicions that today could get worse. She opened the door to reveal her friend Dev. Dev waved and looked at the kitchen which at the moment help the four occupants.

"Um...should I come back later?" Ivy shook her head and dragged him into the house. They both entered the kitchen and Ruby looked up.

"DEV!"

"Hey aunt Ruby!"

"Hey Dev!"

"Alyss my favourite and only cousin!" Ivy, Johanne and Hollow watched the three talk back and forth like it was a tennis match.

"You think their going to go on forever?" Hollow asked. Johanne shrugged and Ivy grabbed some water and began drinking. Hollow helped him self to a drink as did Johanne. Ivy walked upstairs to her room and fell asleep on her bed before closing her eyes.

The next day...

Ivy grumbled and rubbed her eyes as she got up. Then she remembered last night and knew it was a dream. As she entered the living room she saw a half naked Hollow standing on a chair doing push-ups with one hand and almost everyone was sitting on a big surfboard that was on Hollows feet.

"789...799...800..801...802...803...oh morning Ivy!" Everyone looked up while Ivy's jaw dropped to the ground.

"So last night wasn't a dream?"

"Well...unless you count us making your yard smell like beer, a few dozen bullets holes here and there, a pile of dead bodies in your neighbours yard then yes last night was a dream." Johanne answered while playing around on his scroll. Ivy groaned and sat on the couch.

"Question?" Ivy looked at Hollow who was looking at her both masks still on.

"If your the son of Lai Ren and Nora Valkyre then why isn't your last name Lai or Valkyre?" (If I spelt Nora's name wrong then some please tell me! It would be great help.) Ivy sat there for a minute before answering.

"My...my middle name is Burrow...I've had it since I was born and after a while it sorta...stuck." Hollow nodded his head in understanding.

"I know how you feel. Anyway...you've introduced yourself I think it's time we introduce each other. The guy in the dress clothes is Johanne Smithe. The girl is Alyss Rose and her mother Ruby Rose." They all took turns saying hi before Ivy realised something.

"What about you Hollow? What's your full name?" Hollow pondered this before answering.

"My name...my name is Hollow Bellodonna." At this Ivy perked up.

"You mean your the son of Blake Bellodonna! That must be so cool...hang on then how are you half grimm?" At this Hollows eyes darkened, his hair covered his open eye and he looked quite menacing.

"That...is private." Ivy frantically nodded and Hollow went back to normal. He dumped everyone to the ground "sorry guys" and then went to wash off. Ivy watched him go before looking at the others.

"Why is he so mad?" Ruby answered.

"Its not his fault. Years ago Blake's mentor sent her into a bit of grimm. Unfortunately at the time it was their breeding time...they...they..."

"They raped my mother." Ivy turned her head and saw Hollow at the door an angry expression on his face.

"And you know what her mentor did after that. He laughed and also raped her. When I was old enough I went after her mentor and killed him by the same fate. I let grimm kill him and then left his body to rot." Ivy turned green and vomited, Johanne turned his head away, Alyss was asleep and Ruby turned a pale white. Hollow was pale as well but shook it off. He grabbed some water and had a long sip before passing it around so everyone could get the sour taste out of their mouths. Once they did that Hollow lay back on the couch.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Oh...we are here to ask you if you want to come with us and defeat the White Fang! So are you in? Dev is we asked him yesterday." Ivy shrugged.

"Well my parents are on a honeymoon for five months so I've got plenty of time." Hollow nodded and put his clothes on before realising they needed a way of getting around.

"Um...who here can drive?"

Johanne raised his hand. Hollow nodded and threw him a set of keys.

"Last night I parked my two cars across the road. My moms waiting in one of them. Ivy call Dev and tell him to get over here quickly. Ruby, Alyss you two go with Johanne into the other car." Ivy nodded and rang Dev who was actually upstairs asleep. As soon as he was up he and Ivy got into the car that had Blake in it. Hollow started up the engine as did Johanne for the other car.

"Split up but meet at Beacon. I've already asked Ozpin for entrance. Let's go quickly we're being watched and followed." Hollow then raced off as did Johanne. Two trucks with mounted machine guns followed them and began firing at the car tires. Hollow cursed and pulled out a grenade from the glove compartment and threw it back at the truck which missed but hit the second one. Ivy pulled out her crossbow and leant out the window, Dev pulled out his dual silenced hand cannons and also leant out the window.

"YOU DRIVE WE SHOOT!" Hollow nodded and got back to concentrating in driving while Ivy and Dev opened fire on the trucks behind them.

"MOM I NEED YOU TO COVER THEM WHILE THEY ARE RELOADING!" Blake nodded and also leant out her window and as soon as Ivy and Dev reloaded she opened fire herself. It was a perfect system until the truck fired a rocket. All there poured bullets at the missile but nothing worked.

"MOM TAKE OVER." Hollow opened the door and jumped on the roof. The same image of the water dragon appeared behind him and he held his hands opened and tons and tons of water flowed into his hand creating a glowing blue, white and green sphere of water in his hands.

"EAT THIS BITCH!" He threw the water sphere and it exploded on the truck causing the driver to drive off course and off the road. Hollow whooped and got back into the car.

"Okay that's two down...oh come on...for gods sake...THEY SEND A FUCKING BULLHEAD!" Blake cursed and pulled the car into an alleyway.

"Ms Bellodonna keep on driving. Me and Dev can take of this." Ivy said. Blake nodded and they opened the two back doors and jumped onto the wall before climbing up. They reached the roofs and began running at the Bullhead. The pilot didn't realise the two teens were coming up behind them until he was thrown out of the Bullhead screaming his head off. Unfortunately there were at least 20 other Bullheads.

"Remember when we played 'who could take down the most trees'?" Ivy suggested. Dev smiled a wide smile.

"I remember you making five fall on me simultaneously." And just like that he pushed Ivy out of the BullHead and jumped to the next Bullhead severing the connection between aircraft and propeller using the mini-scythes on his hand cannons to do so. Ivy whipped out a dust crossbow bolt and unleashed it on two Bullheads causing them to crash into each other. The competition went on for a while until Dev won. They both ran until they saw the parked car and got into the back panting for breath.

"So...you said you would take out a few Bullheads simple and good job. A job worthy of a master Hunter and Huntress." Dev and Ivy smiled at Hollow thinking they had done a good job...oh how wrong they are.

"However a master Hunter and Huntress wouldn't...BLOW UP HALF THE CITY JUST FOR A SIMPLE COMPETITION!" Ivy and Dev shrank in their seats and cowered under Hollow and Blake's stern gazes.

"You did however save a few lives and ours...so my moms going to let it drop even though this is her fault." Everyone apart from Hollow facepalmed and Blake sighed in annoyance before back handing her son then she scowled.

"Lets just get out of here quickly. We've got to get a few more people before we head to Beacon and I've already sent the others off to get someone. And apparently out next targets in...a mall...well let's get this over with."

To be continued...

Also I'm in need of all you're help. I have a few stories but I want to concentrate on this story. So the story I'm going to delete is either 'Minecraft a New Beginning' or "League of Legends High'. There will be a vote for this. So for now...

This is Hollow60 signing signing out.


	8. Please voteIM BEGGING YOU!

Hey there, authors, readers and random people. I desperately need your help with a vote...make that two votes.

The first is if I should delete either 'League of Legends High' or 'Minecraft a new Beginning'.

The second it is I should make either a Destiny or Titanfall fanfic.

please vote and I'll be nice...maybe you can't really trust me. But I'm an author and my job is to entertain so just vote! You don't...well let's say there's going to be a lot of angry people at your doorstep tomorrow.


End file.
